darienee_richardson_and_her_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Monica's High School Course Descriptions
Freshman Year Year-long Courses Algebra I This math course is the basic high school math class as it prepares students who are college-bound what to expect in later classes that focus on math. Topics include solving and graphing linear and quadratic equations, solving exponents, solving systems of equations and solving basic polynomials. A graphing calculator will be required for this course. French I This class is the basic French speaking course in the high school level. Topics include francophone, writing, reading and speaking French words. Oral communication in French will be stressed in this class. Global Geography This class teaches students how to learn about the geographical features of the world through the discussion of human rights, genocide, disease and more. Biology This science class teaches the basics of life through lecture and laboratory group work. Topics stressed include cells, life cycles, anatomy and physiology and more life related science topics. PE I This class's primary focus is on recreational sports and personal fitness. Topics include Athletics, CPR & AED, Fitness, Adventure Education and Rock Climbing. Literature and Composition Studies This class teaches students the basics of literary analysis, research skills, refinement of grammar, spelling and usage and more. Works include myths, novels, plays, poems and short fiction. Concert Orchestra This class focuses on string instrumental perfomance, music notation and song playing. Concert performance and outside analysis is required. Sophomore Year Year-long Courses French II This course expands upon the topics learned in French I and deals with more advanced vocabulary and francophone learning. Oral communication is also stressed as this is a Foreign Language class. Chemistry This class emphasizes on learning how chemicals of all kinds work through lecture and lab work. Topics include physical and chemical properties and changes, the periodic table, states of matter, applied chemistry and more. Geometry This class teaches the real number system as well as how to measure lines, angles and shapes. Topics studied include postulates, lines, angles, triangles, quadrilaterals, parellelograms, circles, perimeter and area, solids, volume and surface area and right triangle trigonometry. A compass, a protractor and a graphing calculator are all required. Symphonic Orchestra This course involves the expansion of topics learned in Concert Orchestra and requires concert performance and analysis. This course can be taken three times for credit. American Literature and Composition This class teaches students how to analyze literature from America through the reading of fiction and non-fiction materials alike. Writing and speaking skills are also stressed in this course. Semester-long Courses Health This course is the only alternative option sophomores have to PE and only for one semester. Topics include Nutrition, Aging, Birth and Dying, Drug Abuse and Family Relationships. PE II This semester-long course has three units in fitness, Fitness Consumerism, Social Dance and Swimming. Driver's Education Classroom Phase This is the required portion of Driver's Ed. as it teaches the rules of the road to future drivers and non-drivers alike. Behind-the-Wheel Phase This is the optional portion of Driver's Ed. but must only be taken by serious students who are wholeheartedly ready to drive for practice. Intro to Business This course introduces students to the world of business through lecture and project-based learning. Topics include management, marketing, franchises and more. Junior Year Year-long Courses Algebra II/Trigonometry This course focuses on expansion of topics learned in Algebra I and basic trig topics learned in Geometry. However, it also focuses on advanced algebra topics like synthetic division, logarithms, and cubic and higher equations as well as more advanced trigonometry topics like trigonometric identities, radians and spherical trigonometry. As always, a graphing calculator will be required. PE III This class is based on various Physical Education unit options such as Basketball, Soccer, Bodysculpt, Swikmming, Kayaking, CPR, First Aid and more. French III This course deals with advanced French communications, Francophone, French literature, culture, history, art and music in the French language. US History This course deals with analyzing and interpreting historcial documents of the USA, speaking and writing and covering topics like the Native Americans, European Settlers, The American Revolution, Early US, The Civil War, The Industrial Revolution, World Wars I and II, the 19th Amendment, The Great Depression, the Cold War and more. Earth Science This lab science class teaches students meteorology and geology in basic adult form. Topics include Soil, Rocks and Minerals, the Water Cycle, Glaciers, Earthquakes and Volcanoes, Natural Disasters and types of Clouds. Semester-long Courses British Literature and Composition I This class focuses on the analysis of literary works from early England. Works include Beowulf, The Canterbury Tales ''and ''Macbeth. Writing personal essays and making speeches is also required in this course. Mythology and Composition This class teaches students how to analyze worldwide myths and literary works relating to them. Languages translated in English regarding such works are Celtic, Egyptian, Greek, Spanish and other languages that prove to be foreign. Senior Year Year-long Courses PE IV This class is a more stressful version of PE III because seniors are more capable than juniors. Caculus This advanced high school math class teaches students about limits, derivatives, differential equations, trigonometric, polynomial and logarithmic functions. A graphing calculator will still be needed though. French IV This pure French-taught class is the highest level French course at the high school level as well as expanding on the three previously taught French Courses' topics. Semester-long Courses American Government This class deals with the politics of America. Topics include Crime and Punishment, Homeland Security, the 3 Government Branches and Elections. Consumer Economics This required course teaches students about responsible money management after high school. Topics include Banking, the Federal Reserve System, Taxes, GDP per Capita, Credit and more. Film Studies This English course reviews and analyzes films instead of print literature. However, as in all high school English courses, the works contain mature content. Twentieth Century Literature and Composition This course deals with twentieth century released literary works, quarterly projects, oral reports and more. Works in this class also contain mature content. Military History This class teaches students about historical warfare and how it affects our history in the US and around the world alike. Great generals and war heroes are also discussed in this class. Senior Foods This class is only for seniors who have no cooking experience in their high school transcript. Topics included are a lot like Intro to Cooking from freshman to junior level. You also need a lab fee to participate successfully. Category:Course Descriptions Category:School Responsibilities Category:Schedules Category:Vital Possessions Category:School Schedules Category:High School Schedules Category:Monica's Responsibilities Category:Monica's Belongings